Mixed Feelings
by Anuzz
Summary: Its got Kajol, SRK and good ol' Karan. Based on something that just sprang into my mind. Please read and share your views with me.


**Mixed Feelings**

The air was filled with the melodious chirping of birds. Golden beams of sunlight were bathing the room, in which a single person lay fast asleep on a huge luxury bed. Trrreeeeengg!!!!!! As the piercing sound of the alarm shot through the room, a pair of radiant brown eyes slowly opened.

Karan tried to muffle the noise with his hands. Seeing his efforts going in vain, he slowly got up and hit the off button, as he stretched while admiring the glorious atmosphere of the newly minted morning from the window.

Today is day one of his film KHAN and god was he determined to get everything perfect. Of course he was in safe hands, considering the fact that he had two of bollywoods powerhouse performers, his best buddies, Srk and Kajol in his lead roles. Shifting his thoughts back to reality, he grabbed a quick shower and got into the outfit he had readied last night after much much thought. A faded pair of dockers blue jeans and brand new jacket underneath his favorite _Rock ya!_ T shirt.

Karan inhaled a deep breath as he got into the car. He knew the schedule by heart and hoped to be on the sets at least three hours early to make sure that everything went onn just the way he wanted. As the car sped into the busy streets of Mumbai, he could stop feeling excited. But what bothered was that the reason wasn't because he was going to work. Maybe… it was because he was going to see that special someone again. Its been a long time since they last worked together. …. Maybe.

Half an hour later as he entered the sets he noticed that his crew members were executing his orders with perfection. Smiling brightly he shouted good morning to everyone as he entered his van. Once inside, he sent a txt message to Manish, _I hope you are on your way, dude. _The reply came however after half an hour later by Manish himself knocking at his door. The two had gotten into a deep conversation by the time Kajol walked into the sets. Karan felt his eyes widening as his heart skipped a beat. Here was his best friend, the heroine of his film, walking towards them stunning everybody around with her dazzling smile. She was in better shape than ever! _Mind blowing_ he found himself uttering softly as he started towards her with a warm smile.

She hugged him with joy. _Karu, you look very nervous yaar_ she said while moving on to hug Manish.

_Well what do you expect! I'm getting my two favorites in front of the camera after years aren't I?_ Said Karan pretending to bite his nails.

Kajol just smiled, _Oh don't worry, we'll be just fine. Look here comes srk._

In no time the three friends started chatting animatedly, while Manish had left to check on the costumes.

The first few scenes they shot were beyond perfect, the jodi oozing with talent and magic. The chemistry was better than ever and Karan was feeling content as he called for lunch break. Srk and Kajol were seated in the rest room chatting about their kids. Kajol, as usual loud and full of energy. _Oh no! Not Ajay! He willingly melts into her tiny fingers_. He heard her say. However the mentioning of Ajays name made him feel abit uncomfortable. Though he put up a big smile as he joined them asking _Am I missing something?_

_Nah, I was just telling Kads how I try to be firm with my kids._ Replied Srk

_Aah! Like making Arayan believe that you are Spiderman?_ Asked Karan mockingly

_Oh shut up! That was ages ago_ said Srk with a false hurt expression.

As the banter continued Karan secretly observed Kajol who was laughing nonstop at what Srk was saying. Her eyes seemed so lively and….. _happy_

So how could he possibly tell her what's hidden deep within him. It would ruin her happiness thus jeopardize their friendship, which was one of his most cherished treasures. They have known each other since teenagers and she had always showered him warm with her colorful personality. Yes they were good friends with a lot of affection and mutual understandment. She was at times like a dear sister to him. Yet this tranquility was stirred years ago. But he always pushed those thoughts away, never letting them surface because he felt ashamed. She was happily married to the man of her dreams and was gifted with an angelic daughter who was as she had once told him, her bundle of joy. So he had no choice but to drown his feelings as deep as he could because his love for her was pure and genuine, developed and processed throughout the years with respect and solidarity. This love would not be tampered with selfishness.

_Hey Karu! What planet are you in huh?_ Kajol pocked him gently in the ribs, bringing him back to reality.

_I think he's trying to figure out how many awards this film would bag. _said Srk grinning at Karan.

_Oh come off it. You know that's not true!! Replied Karan in alarm_, making both Srk and Kajol laugh.

Her happiness is my happiness he thought feeling content at where their relationship was. After all her smile is my sanctuary.


End file.
